


the Ninja Officer

by Rangerfan58



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

the officer was  _running_  from criminals she had called for backup and had been forced to run she wound up in the sewers and near a pipe but before she could pick it up she was knocked out cold with a pipe 3 hours later she woke up suddenly and felt for her gun not finding it

"OK where's my gun?" asked the officer

Don speaks up

"on the table"

"thanks"

"you're welcome our friend suggested it since she felt you would wake up startled"

"she's right officers do wake up startled sometimes I've seen it happen"

Don turns and the officer grabs her gun from her holster on the table

"whoa, whoa, whoa I'm not gonna hurt you"

"you're a talking turtle why should I trust you?"

April walks in

"because I trust him him and his brothers and sensei" said April

"April I heard you no longer work for Stockman but I don't believe it"

"it's true Jewel"

"OK so could I meet the rest of your family?"

they come out while Jewel holsters her gun and put it on her waist

"we talked while you were out and decided to teach you the way of the ninja because your enemy is known as the foot" said Leonardo

"OK but I need to report in or there  _will_  be a search party and it  _will_  go to the sewers" replied Jewel

"I'll take you to the surface" said Raphael

and so Jewel went to the surface

"this is officer Denaro I just woke up after being knocked out cold"

"understood all units officer Denaro is OK and Denaro you're off for a week chief's orders" said the person on the other end

"10-4"

she goes back down and the training starts two months later Don made her a weapon which had all of their weapons up on the surface there was yet another attack

"these guys again" said an officer

"shoot 'em" said another

(tosses up a pole with her foot) "I've got the guys on the left" replied Jewel

the officers fight and eventually win and Jewel goes into the sewers

"Jewel you've progressed so far that I would like to give you this" said Don

he gives her the weapon and she quickly learns how to use it

"thanks Don" (sighs) "maybe now the foot will leave the police alone, and the only reason I never told you is because you've been busy and so have I" said Jewel

"dude we could actually have a challenge again" said Mikey

"Jewel maybe it's time your people learn about us" said Splinter

"I'm not so sure after all I almost shot Don when we first met"

"we'll take the risk they need to know their enemy plus it's time for them to know they have allies should they need it" replied Leonardo

"OK but not until I call you in let me do some explaining first"

"we'll hide in the vents"

"and Casey and I can help if you want" said April

"no it's my job"

next day

"OK Jewel, what's this all about?" asked the chief

"you know how I used a pole to fight those guys?"

"yea it was amazing" said an officer

"it was Ninjitsu, and those guys are called the foot, two months ago I met some new friends who have been teaching me and they don't like the foot either"

"can we meet them?" asked the chief

"yes but first move away from the ceiling vent, and second promise to keep your guns holstered"

the officers do so

"OK guys come on out"

the turtles and Splinter pop out of the vent and startle everyone except Jewel

"guys meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles they've actually fought the foot longer"

and so Leonardo explains things

"OK we'll trust you, but the foot are  _ours_  if we get to them first, as are the normal criminals" said the chief

"granted" replied Leonardo

a few months later they were sent to the future in front of two officers. Future at O' Niel tech

"OK you have some explaining to do" said Jewel

'I'm Cody Jones this is all mine I'm the great grandson of April and Casey Jones" said Cody

well once they get Mikey they get their weapons months later

"agent Bishop" said Leonardo

well mousers attack. Presidents car minutes later

"the president of the Galactic council waits for no one" said Bishop

"nor does an officer of the past, got any guns?" asked Jewel

"pick and choose and this key might be useful later"

well the locked box was needed and Jewel opened it to find her weapons and a note from April and the Chief

"Jewel we gave these to Bishop when you dissapeared hope you get these wherever you are April and the Chief"

she arms herself and gets out of the car

"whoa you look mean" said Mikey to Jewel

"correction Mikey I look  _and_  feel like an officer of the law"

she injects the clip and arms it

"OK now I'm ready"

they go down and see Bishop

(goes sword) "I'll try Bishop you take the mousers" said Jewel

a week later the turtles read the diary and after they get them

"look the future may already be different because of this now lets go to bed" said Jewel

after they went to bed future Jewel came in

"I know I'm late but I saw the temporal portal and knew I should wait until now remember the letter" said Jewel's future self

she reads it and gets to the end

"PS the chief will keep looking until he can't or you come home safely" (sighs) "who knew a few short years later he'd die of cancer making me chief" said Jewel

"true but it was your experience later on that made President Bishop choose you to be his security chief and train people in law enforcement that  _had_  to know the customs of alien culture, heck you  _wrote_  the book for police when it became apparent it was needed" said Cody

Jewel's comm watch beeps

"yes?" asked Jewel

"somethings going down at the warehouse you're needed" said an officer

(sighs) "and you can't take care of this because?..."

"some rookies annoyed a triceraton and none of us have the negotiation skills needed"

"the negotiation team?"

"failed, negotiations have broken down"

(sighs) "be there in 20 Jewel out" (cuts comm) "sorry Cody duty calls"

"I understand" (yawns) "I need to go to bed anyways"

well time passes and finally Cody and Don were able to send them back in the police station. Present day at the station

"oof" the whole group went

"guys could you get off of me?" asked Jewel

"once Mikey gets off my head" said Raph

well they eventually get themselves sorted out

"where have you guys been?" asked the chief

"you wouldn't believe me if I told you" replied Jewel

well someone calls Bishop and he comes over

"here don't try to lose them" said Bishop

he gives Jewel her weapons and leaves

(silently) "yes Mr. President" replied Jewel

"time travel" (groans) they all went

"what do you mean by time travel?" asked the chief

"don't ask just  _do not_ ask" said Jewel

suddenly the radio squaks about a high speed chase in their area

"I call it" said Jewel

she come back with a rowdy, drunk person sporting some bruises

"I'll tell you later"

once the drunk was in she explains

"he's so drunk he started to fight me when I tried to put on the cuffs, I'll be fine"

"are drunks really that tough?" asked Raph

"no they're that crazy, you have to be  _extremely_  careful arresting them because they fight you and the cuffs" replied an officer

"and you're doing this job Jewel because?..." asked Don

"I can possibly prevent what happened to me happen to a kid like me"

"what are you talking about?" asked Leonardo

Jewel looks to the chief who nods

"everyone but Julio, Mike and Mary are staying call if you need backup"

"but why...oh yea I remember now" said an officer

well they go to the sewers and the turtles home

"now what are you talking about?" asked Leonardo

"I didn't always want to be a cop, I actually wanted to be a vet well one night when I was 11 my parents and I went to the pier like always when there was fireworks. That night there was a drug deal that we didn't know about they saw us and panicked" (sighs) "they shot all three of us and ran Julio, Mike and Mary were undercover drug officers at the time so I didn't even learn their real names for years, anyways they heard the shots and ran to the peir at first they thought we were all dead but then I coughed and they called an ambulance and we were rushed to the hospital my parents died three hours later. three  _months_  later I woke up to find out I was an orphan, I don't have any other family the chief kept an eye on me while I was an adopted kid after I graduated high school I went to the academy and Julio, Mike and Mary were there no longer undercover drug officers seeing who could actually handle it and saw me once I had free time we talked and I learned a lot about what happened when I was in the hospital and ever since I graduated I've been working with them"

"no wonder you butted heads with him" said Don

"you should've seen me when I saw he was drunk, I went nuts"

well all officers went up three years later in the hospital

(to comatose chief) "why didn't you tell us?"

after that Jewel became chief per chief's orders

"what happened to him?"

"cancer"

over the years she actually saw Bishop change and also saw Cody born 1 month after Cody's birth Bishop approached Jewel

"Jewel I want you to be my chief of security"

"OK on two conditions"

"name them"

"I still help police and I'm not around when my past self is"

"Granted"

"well then Mr. President you have yourself a security chief"

well time passed and Jewel was helping police with a big case and saw the temporal portal

"just a warning I'm not going to be around as often to prevent a time paradox so if I help it'll be from the shadows"

"why?"

"we've got time travelers"

well Jewel watched from afar when she tailed the car she saw what happened

"open the box open the box"

her past self come out armed and ready

"whoa you look mean"

"correction Mikey I look  _and_  feel like an officer of the law"

"good you're decked out"

well it became the day of the diary

"I hear you haven't visited the Jones boy in a while"

"it's the same reason I haven't been around a whole lot"

"our visitors"

"exactly I'll try and visit him tonight glad my past self isn't even  _tempted_  to read the diary"

she grabs some coffee and heads for the door

"the police need help on a case I've read it and it's my beast area I'll be back by the afternoon John knows and has made the proper arrangements"

"understood"

she gets to the sight

"OK what do we got?"

"last night there was a bank robbery simple right well they went into the abandoned section of the sewers and we don't have maps for them"

"I know these sewers like the back of my hand follow me"

she jumps down and takes out her flashlight the others follow suite

"OK just for the record there is a risk for cave ins so watch where you step and how loud you talk"

well they reach the old lair

"great this place will take forever to search"

but Jewel saw something the others didn't the layers of dust hadn't been disturbed

"no one's here lets go"

they left and eventually find the robbers wondering around lost in the sewers

"come on you're under arrest"

"anything to get out of these sewers"

well Jewel gets back just in time for Bishops speech that night

"I'm off to see Cody"

"see you later"

she goes to his home

"I know I'm late but I saw the temporal portal and knew I should wait until now remember the letter?"

she reads it and gets to the end

"PS the chief will keep looking until he can't or you come home safely" (sighs) "who knew a few short years later he'd die of cancer making me chief"

"true but it was your experience later on that made President Bishop choose you to be his security chief and train people in law enforcement that  _had_  to know the customs of alien cultures heck you  _wrote_  the book for police when it became apparent it was needed"

Jewel's comm watch beeps

"Yes?"

"Something's going down at the warehouse you're needed"

(sighs) "and you can't take care of this because..."

"some rookies annoyed a triceraton and none of us have the negotiation skills needed"

"the negotiation team?"

"failed negotiations have broken down"

(sighs) "be there in 20 Jewel out" (cuts comm) "sorry Cody duty calls"

"I understand" (yawns) "I need to go to bed anyways"

Jewel leaves and goes to the warehouse

"lets just talk OK I just want to talk"

12 hours later things were sorted out and Jewel went to the Presidents house just in time for wake up call

"you look dead"

"I just concluded a 12 hour negotiation it can be pretty intense"

"sleep I can't have a burnt out security chief"

well Jewel sensed when her past self was gone and nodded to Bishop

"if you'll excuse me gentlemen there's something I must do"

they leave because the day they went home was the anniversary of the turtles deaths in an explosion fighting the resurfacing of the foot 10 years before Bishops change of heart Jewel and Bishop were late picking up Cody but he understood they then went to the lair and later they would visit "the site" which is where the turtles were killed

"are you sure about this?"

"yes I'm sure it's time to move on it's not going to be a museum per say instead people can visit and you and I can keep an eye on things and make sure big trouble doesn't rise up again"

"do you approve of this Mr. President?"

"yes I do however maybe this place should stay a secret while it would help people understand why I don't want this area changed it's too dangerous for people to know the location of where the turtles used to live who knows what could be done if this place fell into the wrong hands"

"you got a point OK it's an early warning system only oh and I've checked and the comms work underground so if I'm here I can be contacted easily as can Cody if needed"

"good so who wants to do some sweeping and dusting"

"not until tomorrow sorry Mr. President but you have an important meeting in less than an hour and it's going to take most of the day besides we don't have any of the tools we need with us"

"she has a point"

"OK but once this place is operational please tell me if you're coming here so I don't send a search party for you if you're needed"

"yes sir"

the next day Bishop, Jewel and Cody woke up early and Bishop and Jewel got on civilian clothing and decided to walk of course they told Cody what to expect so he wouldn't argue with them or mistake them for some ordinary people and once they got Cody they went to the lair armed with what they needed to make the place functional and livable if it was ever needed

"I'll start sweeping"

"OK I'll uncover everything that's been covered since that day"

"I've got the upgrading"

"and everyone can dust"

"good thing none of us are wearing fancy clothes"

"indeed this could get messy"

and it did indeed get messy by the end of it they had chronic coughs and sneezes induced by dust and they  _still_  weren't even close to being done noon

"OK lunch and fresh air break" (coughs) "say two hours?"

(coughs) "agreed"

"I know" (coughs) "of a nice" (coughs) "cheap place"

he goes into a coughing fit but fifteen minutes of fresh air before they got to the surface cleared their airways and once the break was done they finished the job by staying there late

"finished now all we gotta do is sneak back to our respective places for showers and sleep I don't know about you but I  _don't_  want to have to explain to my men how I got myself and the President this dirty"

"well since the turtle visit Sirling has gotten used to having to cover for me and protect me he could pick us up and find a way of dropping us off without alerting security"

"works for me"

and so they all get to their rightful places without incident a few weeks later though tragedy happens

"the only way you're getting to the President is through  _me_ "

"very well"

they fight until the intruder pulls out a sleeping grenade and Jewel goes to sleep like the rest of her men she's also the first to wake up and runs to the office to find him missing

"this is chief of security Jewel I need a building sweep and status report  _now_ "

the sweep shows no intruders but it also shows no president and it seems everyone is asleep she then calls the police

"this is Jewel I need all available personal to look for the president"

"what's going on?"

"the president...is missing"

nothing was found and a search was started

"Cody meet me in the lair"

"but why?"

"we've got video to go through to try and find the President"

"wait President Bishop is missing?"

"yes now meet me in the lair"

well three months later the case was officially closed and the President declared dead two years later all unofficial searches had ended as well. 10 years after the President went missing

"Jewel I just read about the case involving President Bishop and I was wondering if new evidence came up could the case be reopened"

"by now it's a cold case but yes if new evidence did show up and it was solid enough the case could possibly be reopened why do you ask Mike"

"well I was just reviewing the evidence and I think I found something that you missed"

he shows Jewel two photos of license plates that were blurry

"where did you get these?"

"in the security camera of a bank about 2 miles out of New York two days after the abduction and they match the photos of our security cameras to a t however no one can prove it unless we can clear all four photos up to be able to see the license plate numbers"

"you know I think I have just the place to do it but it requires utmost secrecy"

"I'll keep it a secret I promise"

"OK get John my second in command while I tell the President and July" (sounds like Julie) "that I'm leaving and July is in charge"

once the three officers meet up they get into Jewels car

"there's one other place we need to go to before we go to the location I'm talking about"

they go to O'Neil tech

"what can I do for you?"

"yes we're here to see Mr. Jones"

"I'm sorry do you have an appointment?"

"I'm afraid not but it's urgent that I see him"

"I'm sorry but no one can get in without an appointment or being part of the company and even then you have to alert me ahead of time so I can warn Mr. Jones"

just then Sirling shows up and immediately recognizes Jewel

"Ms. Jewel what brings you here and who are these people with you?"

"hello Sirling I'm here to see Cody about something very important and these two are part of my security detail could you tell Cody that I need to meet with him about some issues about the Presidents visit here soon"

Sirling instantly recognizes it as a code which meant "we might have new evidence on Bishops case meet me out here immediately or as soon as possible go to the lair"

"Certainly"

a few minutes later

"master Cody is signing some paperwork and he'll be out here shortly"

not two minutes later Cody comes out

"Jewel you wanted to meet me about the presidents visit right lets go someplace private to talk Mary don't comm me for any reason and I mean  _any_  reason unless it's an emergency involving the company lets go"

and so they get to a secluded place and park once they get to an ally Cody opens up a sewer grate

"OK what are we doing in this run down area that President Bishop protected for some odd reason?" asked John

"going down"

Jewel jumps into the sewers and Cody follows suite John and Mike look at each other shrug and jump down as well

"OK what's so important about the sewers?" Asked Mike

"you'll see follow me"

about fifteen minutes later they reach the lair which hadn't been opened since the case was unofficially closed 8 years earlier so there was definitely some dust and part of the reason it hadn't been opened was because the police were tighter than ever since the President was abducted however Cody had gotten some warnings and had taken care of them himself over the past 8 years part of a program that Cody had set up

"where are we?" Asked John

"It's known as the lair have you ever heard of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Asked Jewel

"I've heard myths about them but other than that no" replied Mike

I haven't even heard myths though I thought I saw four turtles a few years ago when President Bishop was still here but like everyone else I put it under figment of my imagination and never brought it up with anyone not even the President"

(laughs) "oh man they weren't figments of your imagination John you did see four turtles and those myths are truer than you think Mike Cody actually has April and Casey Jones journal that wrote about the turtles and there adventures he even made one up to teach those four a lesson when they decided to look at the journal to see what the future was like now then time to boot up these computers dust everything else off and get to work"

"I call dibs on clearing up the images" said Cody

"then I got dibs on the rooms and you guys can take the dusting of the area oh and the sweeping hopefully we won't go into coughing fits like last time"

well things were cleaned up and Cody got to work three hours later

"I've got the images they all match but I don't know if it's enough to open the case"

"it's enough for me to get started on gathering more solid data to give to the police to get them to reopen the case"

"we'll help we can take shifts staying here"

"that was the original plan John when Cody, President Bishop and I started this place up all those years ago we have room up there with ladders so you can get to them should you need to live here I'll cover for you and you cover for me deal"

"deal but who covers for Cody?"

"Sirling" (Jewel) "Sirling has been in on this from almost the beginning he knows what to do but we all need to tell each other before coming down here OK"

"OK"

well over the next few weeks Jewel gathers more evidence and eventually gets enough to reopen the case finally after a year of searching on earth she goes to the moon (she had the Presidents permission to take as long as needed off once she filled in the President on what was happening)

"hi I was wondering if you remember seeing any of these guys"

"yea I remember this guy" (President Bishop) "looked nervous while the other two looked calm cool and collective they went to another planet"

she goes to the planet and arrives after six months a month and a day before the two year anniversary she got a solid lead as they were still on planet and connected with the local military there a month of planning later and they raided the building where the fugitives were at

"Mr. President are you in here?"

she looks and finally finds him

"Mr. President"

"how...how many...times must I tell you...you won't get anything from me...as it is...they've changed the codes...more than likely"

Jewel tries several times to get him to listen to her and finally resorts to punching him in the face as she is the only person to ever do that

(punches him) "will you listen to me"

Bishop finally looks closer and sees Jewel

"Jewel is that really you...is the nightmare finally over?"

"yes Mr. President it's me lets get you to the hospital"

hours later at the local hospital

"it'll take a few days but he should be good as new however I am worried about his mental health he claims to be the dead President Bishop and also screams in his sleep which I feel are nightmares"

"he's President Bishop alright I've spent years looking for him and I'm sure I can help him with the nightmares given time"

"how can you be sure he is who he claims to be?"

"a I'm his security chief b I scanned him once I saw him scan him and see what results you get"

he's scanned and confirmed as the President

"if you'll excuse me I need to contact the President who currently has control"

"of course"

she calls the office

"Jewel what a surprise"

"hey Ms. President we found him he's alive we're gonna have to help him cope with his capture and torture probably day and night but he's alive if need be we'll put him on vacation we'll be dressed like civilians so expect two people with backpacks on when we return home"

"you're not coming back immediately?"

"no he needs to physically recover and then it's a six month flight to the moon and then about three more hours back to New York"

"understood and no one will know until you reveal yourselves"

"not so tell John, Mike and Cody no one else and if need be tell Cody through Sirling"

well as it turned out he only needed help in his dreams six months later they saw the moon

"we're almost there"

"I wonder how much has changed"

once they landed he ran to the nearest planet side window and just gazed at the earth for a good fifteen minutes

"come on we have to go"

once they landed on earth Jewel checked the date and smiled

"it's a meeting day one of those long boring ones that require the president to be there"

"looks like I'm late and under dressed for such a meeting"

"ah but the current president who had to take over for you is expecting us in civilian clothing as are John and Mike who I let in on the secret when Mike found clues to reopen your case"

"than lets go interrupt a meeting"

"at least this time we aren't being chased by organic mousers"

"indeed"

they walk in and are stopped three times before they could get into the meeting room

"and who are you two?"

"travelers who have been away from home for a long time"

"Jewel welcome home" (hugs her) "and you too" (raises her voice for this) "President Bishop by order of me the President I hereby renounce my claim to the Presidency and reinstate President Bishop as the rightful leader of this council"

"impossible President Bishop is dead has been for 12 years"

"guess what it's him"

suddenly the alarms go off courtesy of a recent upgrade given to them by Cody Jones

"lock down in progress all security personal get ready for battle"

"all council personal retreat according to plan Beta" (gets out her gun) "I'll keep these guys distracted"

"don't get yourself hurt or knocked out Jewel"

"can't promise that it's my job to get hurt protecting the president"

"well be careful"

(with a gun of his own) "stop talking and start shooting Jewel unless you want to give this place up"

"just give me a second"

the enemy brings out Ninja weapons

"OK time to change tactics"

she brings out her bo and starts fighting with it

"you won't beat us"

"oh yes I will"

several hours later and several weapon changes later she wins

"OK I think it's time we do some special patrolling"

"can't the place is in lock down because it was almost discovered a year ago haven't been down there since since we don't know if it's safe sorry" said John

"well it's time we unlock it and check tell Cody that the watch station is up and active again in about 2 hours that's how long it takes to properly boot up"

"yes sir"

well while Jewel was getting the watch station up again the council reinstates Bishop as the rightful President

"OK now that the watch station is up again what's going on why are we risking us being discovered"

"easy I checked everything out before I came here and found what you thought was a follower was really some rats" (sighs) "I miss them"

"so do I but you know as well as I do that they died fighting the foot"

"yea I know everyone who was there knows"

she switches to the news channel which just got the update from what she could tell

"this just in...wait is this a joke...alright...this just in President Bishop has been reinstated as the rightful leader of the Galactic council as many of you are aware President Bishop disappeared 12 years ago and was presumed dead after three months how he is alive is beyond everyone"

"not to me he didn't give up on me and so I didn't give up on him"

"what are you talking about?"

"well several years before you were born I went missing after three months I too was declared dead however the president looked for me and five months after I disappeared he found me and helped me while I recovered I'm so grateful to him for that"

"I'm sure you are"

"well everyone it's back to business"

"everything seems to check out in sector three four and five the rest have to go through manual inspections seeing as all cameras in those areas were broken years ago"

"that's easy to fix but if some of them don't come on with the code check them out personally and fix any problems that you detect"

well the code doesn't work for any of the cameras

"I'll go check them out acting as if I'm a tourist and curious about the entire city then in the night I'll fix them"

"sorry Cody but you're too recognizable we'll have to think of something else"

"well then it's up to Mike since about a year after a leave of absence from you he had to go  _deep_  undercover so he knows how to disguise himself pretty good"

"good he'll need all the skill he can get"

"OK I'll do it tomorrow night I can't tonight remember?"

"oh yea the special banquet that was already planned for some delegates that just joined the council after years of being at war with us politically and for some worlds physically"

"it'll be more special now since President Bishop has been proven to be alive and will be attending the banquet personally"

"OK in the meantime I can do some scouting in all areas and check back with you in a few hours and yes Sirling is covering for me and will make sure I can get in without setting off security alarms"

"OK and Cody once we have time I'm telling you, President Bishop, Mike and John how I got these 'mysterious' scars"

"I'm looking forward to it"


	2. Chapter 2

well later that night they were at the banquet

"let this be another step towards galactic peace"

"yes and let us hope that others will follow our example for now our worlds are in the midst of civil war because some people cannot accept peace"

"we will send any aid we can"

"thank you President Bishop"

"it's easy to do since it has been known for years that this could be a possibility we will most definitely send humanitarian aid to the war torn towns just tell us the supplies you need and we will get them"

well later that night the group met and Jewel prepared to tell her story

"OK first of all what you are about to hear happened years ago and second the person who did this was not in his right mind nor is still alive more than likely President Bishop knows who I'm talking about for they met many years before he became a man of peace instead of war his name was Leatherhead anyways this also happened shortly after the turtles and I traveled through time and came back home anyways he was having a nightmare and was in the lair so I tried to wake him up it didn't work and he stayed in the dream state long enough to hurt me badly enough that I needed a blood transfusion and stitches the worst part of it was that he went even further into hiding and we never saw him again though now that I think about it it was partly my fault since I should've back off when I realized he hadn't woken up instead I kept trying to wake him up and that's how I got hurt (sighs) I just wish he had trusted us more so that we could've helped him"

"Jewel while you were gone I got a strange signal that I couldn't exactly track all I know is that it's in the protected area of the sewers about three minutes from here"

"did you say three minutes from here?"

"yes why?"

"Leatherhead's old lair was three minutes from here what if...what if after the group died he thought us all dead and came back home we could start talking to each other again bounce ideas too and he could actually come to the surface seeing as how in President Bishop's world everyone can walk in the open without the fear of being persecuted unless you're a criminal and maybe we could actually be able to help him control his animal side once and for all"

"considering the advances we've made it should be as simple as identifying how much is animal and how much is human and then putting in a chip so that the animal side comes out only when  _he_  wants it to come out like in a life or death situation and the chip is a simple procedure as many patients that have had mental health problems like anger management have opted for this treatment and it has worked quite well"

"than lets go and maybe you should stay hidden Mr. President just until we can explain things"

well they find him but Bishop actually didn't need to hide as Leatherhead had kept up with the current news as much as possible and had heard that Bishop was alive and well

"OK President Bishop it's all clear he's kept up with the news as much as possible and knows you're OK now"

"the only confusion I have still is how I'm still alive"

"probably my fault because when the accident happened I had just come back from time travel which has kept me alive and young all these years it's probably the same for you"

"Leatherhead we have a way for you to control your animal side if you so choose to go through a simple operation which will enable us to put a chip inside your brain so that the animal side comes out only when you want it to you will of course have to be sedated for the procedure and...you can walk around on the surface if you so choose or if not once you're recovered you can come back here and have no contact with us"

"I trust you but first I must deactivate certain automatic features in my lair so that should any of you come down here for something I may need while recovering in the hospital you can do so without getting hurt"

"OK and Leatherhead it's good to see you"

"same here"

well the operation was a success and Leatherhead actually decided to stay on the surface world as a scientist his greatest passion he even went to college to get his official degree with some help from the president and Jewel a few weeks after that though there was trouble the foot rose up again with a new evil Utrom so yea those that knew the past knew there was trouble

"I've got the left"

"I've go the right"

"I've got the Shredder if any of us fail or get tired we retreat or switch places"

"Right"

well they had to retreat even though Leatherhead went alligator on the creep

"all in favor of contacting the Utrom home world say aye"

"aye"

"OK then I'll get the equipment set up and we'll call them hm I wonder if professor Honeycutt is still there"

"he probably is and also probably knows that I'm good now"

"anyways we need another plan if this guy is allowed to rampage who knows  _what_  damage he can do Mr. President would you like to join us in our fight?"

"I welcome the challenge"

"OK then it's settled John you get the president ready while I contact the Utrom's"

"first though I am calling for a city wide evacuation to limit the casualty list"

"sorry no can do Mr. President the new foot are smarter than that they already have patrols looking for us"

"than it is time to stop talking and start acting I will provide the distraction the rest of you get ready for battle"

"right"

"be careful Leatherhead"

"I will"

"Leatherhead I don't want to lose you like I lost the others"

"you won't"

well the president gets decked out and they get to the scene only to find Leatherhead down and out

"John, Mike get Leatherhead out of here the President and I have this one"

well they were forced to retreat to a secret area that only the president knew of

"so when will these Utrom's get here?"

"in about five minutes it takes a little bit to get the connection set up properly"

as it turned out professor Honeycutt was indeed still alive and functioning as a robot and was pleasantly surprised to see Jewel plus since he knew about Bishop being good now he shook his hand in greeting

"I assume since you contacted us there is a problem"

"you have  _no_  idea how bad it is we have another evil Utrom who decided he wanted to be Shredder so now we need all the help we can get"

"of course we will help you but first we need access to any and all technology you have"

"follow me we have to hide down here until we can defeat Shredder... _again_ "

"it may be a side affect from an accident on Utrom we think we can still help him if we get to him in time"

"let's stop talking and start working I don't know how much longer the people can last"

"there's more something that even the president doesn't know some of the civilians they well um they...they decided that they wouldn't take anymore trouble with creeps trying to take over so they...they sacrificed themselves in an offensive attack at the Shredder headquarters those who did not actively participate in the attack are now in hiding but I don't know how long they can last the foot are relentlessly searching for them"

"I shall provide the distraction you get ready" (groans in pain and holds his right side)

"Leatherhead!" (Utrom) "Leatherhead are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

(scoffs) "yea right you're seriously injured Leatherhead don't push yourself"

"it's just a scratch"

"I've recently gained the ability to scan for internal injuries should I ever come back and my scans show that you have several cracked ribs"

"rest Leatherhead we shall take care of it you take care of yourself or do we have to do what we did last time and tie you down until you're better?"

"I...shall rest"

"well you can still keep an eye on us and get us out of there if it becomes too much for us that isn't strenuous and if this place is found destroy it and go into hiding"

well they don't win the battle against Shredder but they also don't lose more like he went into hiding and they decided to keep an eye on people just in case

"this is not good how will you protect all these people?"

"through drills Leatherhead maybe you should also do some research just in case something  _does_  go wrong that way you can have something to back you up for when you lead your own resistance should we fail and...die"

"I shall fight to the death along side them and Jewel knows she can't stop me this time"

"yes I know however that doesn't mean I have to like it"

"I know but I feel that it's my duty to fight to protect the people of earth"

(arming her weapon) "than let's do it"

well they fail and are supposedly killed 15 years later in the old lair

"is this right Leatherhead?"

"no make the beam just a little thinner and lighter"

"but how can it be a good weapon like that?"

"if the metal is too thick and heavy there is no way it can be an effective weapon"

he looks at Jewel's bo which had been salvaged and brought to Leatherhead after their defeat by an Utrom who hid until the right moment it hadn't been used since her death 15 years earlier besides he was sure anything that allowed it to work was burnt to a crisp thus making it an ineffective weapon anyways since from what he knew only she could handle the weapon

"hey Leatherhead what about that metal over there?" (points to the bo) "why don't we use it instead of this?"

"because that metal is burnt to a crisp and could break at any moment I'm surprised it survived the journey down here in the first place"

"OK but still it's odd why does it just stay there and what was it?"

they hear a voice from the shadows the same voice they've been hearing for the past two years

"a weapon and it just stays there because  _someone_  decided that the weapon can't be used any more isn't that right...Leatherhead"

the voice comes out of the shadows to reveal a scarred, bruised, badly beaten up Jewel

"anyone could've used the weapon should they so choose but you decided that I'm the only one to use it so yea and as for how I'm alive I'll tell you later"

"Jewel...but how you were killed in the attack so many years ago plus before it just sat there one other person tried to use it and it broke so I fixed it as good as I could and then just left it be"

"for the record that  _isn't_  my bo just a replica  _this_  is my bo"

and so she brings out her weapon which looks as good as it did the day she was supposedly killed

"what you have is a special pipe I made many years ago so that should I have to fake my death I could do a better job than just some clothes it was risky but I made the switch just in the nick of time however I had to stay hidden because of my injuries plus once I was well enough I started my own resistance which is why your people have reported targets already destroyed and yes I'm the one who's been giving you guys hints for the past two years"

"what about the others?"

"I don't know we actually got split up once we started to fight if any of them are alive they're also in hiding and we may never see them again the last thing I remember before the explosion is President Bishop shooting at some foot ninja then when I woke up I was with some people that had found me and took me underground to recover once I was better they saw the leadership skills I have and made me the leader of the group which eventually became the resistance"

"how many people were there originally?"

"including me five"

"how many are with you now not including you?"

"about 200 and we're all in different sections of the city we do a lot more damage that way"

"how long have you been here?"

(yawns) "about three hours but it took me five days of non stop travel because there was some problems else where's that I had to take care of and I only just got back and decided to just check up on you when I heard your conversation"

"stay here and rest for a bit"

"OK I told the group that I might just crash either at the old lair or in a bolt hole before I reunited with them so they're not expecting me any time soon (yawns) good night"

and with that she promptly falls asleep on the couch

"she's sleeping in your bed"

"better there than the floor"

he gets her a blanket and covers her to keep her warm and then gets back to planning an attack on a foot base three hours later

(yawns) "OK so anything you need before I go?"

"yes you having a full eight hours rest"

"Leatherhead I've been going on three hours of sleep or less for a while now I think I can handle it"

"want me to sedate you?"

"you wouldn't"

"try me"

"OK then I'll sleep for a bit longer but if I wake up again I'm leaving deal"

"Deal"

well she leaves about five hours later three years later they finally beat the new Shredder with the help of some missing people who showed up three days after Jewel did soon after the defeat of Shredder Jewel was asked to enter the battle nexus tournament once more

"I'll have to ask my boss and while he will  _never_  enter he also can forbid me to enter as well"

as it turned out Bishop didn't mind at all plus he also allowed John and Mike to join should they so choose

"OK I can join because and I quote 'it's a good way to keep up your skills in another way than just the training you do on a regular basis plus it'll relieve some of the stress of leading a resistance group' oh and two others may join should they and you so choose"

nods

"they are known as John and Mike I have trained them in the arts of Ninjitsu so that should I ever be away on business they can fight as well as possible to protect the president"

nods again

they do and then once Gyogi leaves John asks a question

"why doesn't he talk?"

"he used to but some time ago something happened that made him lose his voice no one knows what it was and we shall never find out you have to figure out what he's saying through body language we have two months to prepare so lets get started"

two months later they were at the battle nexus

"OK just for the record be prepared for battle from the start"

"Why?"

"that's why"

five enemy's come at them but Jewel, Mike, and John prevail in the qualifying round

"OK now that that's over the real test begins"

"Why?"

"this was just a qualifying round the next time we battle it will be even harder for they have passed this stage of the tournament if you qualify that means you are one of the best in your realm but not  _the_  best  _the_  best is the winner of the tournament and you are a champion of the multi verse so yes the real test begins now"

well John and Mike were eliminated after two real battles and eventually it got to the final round with just two contestants left Jewel and a rabbit Samurai that knew of Usagi actually Usagi was his masters master

"well than I do indeed have a worthy opponent lets see who is the best swordsman"

as it turned out the rabbit was better but only just because by the end of it both were breathing quite heavily

"good...match...young...warrior..."

"you...too...ninja..."

after the ceremony they went home

"what happened to you three?"

"what else I  _told_  you that this was a battle of warriors across the multi verse and I just got beaten by a rabbit thank you very much so if you'll excuse me  _I_ have a shower to take and make sure I'm not bleeding anywhere's"

well things happened and Jewel went missing two years after they returned thanks to an evil that took over the nexus and supposedly killed the Damio and Gyogi

"just you wait the president  _will_  find me"

"I think not after I make you my slave after all I killed the Damio and that Gyogi and they won't recognize you once I'm finished with you"

Jewel is horrified at the news well the Damio and Gyogi were alive and got there chance to prove it the next year

"are you two new here?"

"yes"

"than just a word of advice be prepared at all times for battle"

well the four passed the preliminaries and Jewel met up with them

"do I know you?"

"no you don't"

"I feel that I do and that there is a great evil around you"

"look I've been here all my life or so my master tells me I don't recall much since I lost my memories last year and am still recovering from that"

the Damio and Gyogi are horrified to learn that the person had wiped Jewels mind and Gyogi gave the Damio a look of "now what" but the only plan the Damio could think of for the moment was to participate in the tournament but well soon all were defeated in the challenges

"care for a drink?"

"sure we can't find what we're looking for anyways so we might as well join you for a drink say why doesn't your companion speak for himself?"

"he can't because of an...accident many years ago"

it clicks for John and Mike and they are delighted and start to come up with a plan

"she might regain her memories if she sees our fighting style up close"

"that could work"

well they do and she finally remembers

"a little help here"

"just let me get straightened out and I'll be right there"

well the enemy tries to hurt Gyogi but something else happens instead something unexpected

"you'll have to do more than that to hurt me"

they stare at him and with the enemy distracted Gyogi finishes the enemy off and realizes that they were staring at him

"why are you staring at me like that?"

then he realizes why

"I can talk...how?"

"I don't know we were kind of hoping you could tell us"

"I also don't know"

"how did you lose your voice anyways?"

"that is a long story meant for another time"

"come it is time I take you home"

"I'm not going home"

"What?!"

"look I've been gone for a while and have much to atone for tell the president that you found me dead tortured in the nexus dungeon I'll stay here and help the Damio out"

and with that she teleports the two out

"welcome back"

"we found her she said to tell you that she died in the nexus dungeon tortured to death but in reality she's alive oh the Damio talked to me and said that you've been registered for a while in the tournament"

"without Jewel here you're in charge I assume you'll allow me to join?"

"but of course"

three years later they went back to the nexus

"just a word of advice be prepared for anything"

"but of course"

well they win in the preliminaries

"I see you are a good warrior"

"this is a safe and effective way to relieve stress"

"yea your five day debate didn't do much to relieve all that stress"

"and it was physical for a bit since they wouldn't respect me until I beat them in a combat of debate rights that didn't exactly do much to help the stress levels either"

"come it is time to enter the arena"

well Bishop wins the first round and is busted by his fighting style in the hand to hand combat he partook in

"I thought I forbade him to partake in this competition"

"apparently your successor felt that he could fight besides this is the safest way for him to relieve some pent up stress"

"OK maybe I should get the full story and then Gyogi can give us his full story of how he lost the ability to talk"

"of course once this is all over we'll tell all"

well the tournament ends and Jewel is caught up and then it was the Damio's turn

"a few years before you could return to the tournament there was a great battle between Gyogi and someone like him but the other person could do magic he almost killed Gyogi that day as it was it ruined his ability to talk and he was mute until that day"

"it took many years for people to learn how to translate my body language but they eventually manage and things have been good ever since"

"well one things for sure it's great to hear your voice again and I think it's time for me to go home"

"yes and we're going to have a long talk once we get home"

"yes sir"

but once they get home the talk never happens there was an attack from an old enemy with the time septer...again

"it's Drego with the time septer"

he puts Jewel into an alternate future a horrible alternate future

"oof, OK what happened and where am I?"

she goes outside only to have floodlights upon her

"drop your weapons"

she begins too but then see the sign of the foot so instead she throws her bo when help came

"come on we gotta leave"

"just a minute who are you?"

"later we have to go...now"

she follows the person to the sewers

"OK can we talk now?"

"not quite they can follow us to a certain point so we must keep moving"

they get to a place and then the person enters a code and they enter and Jewel sees one heck of a scene

"where are we?"

"the resistance, hey leader got someone for you"

the person turns to reveal John

"thanks Mark...Jewel but how?"

"John what's going on?"

"you've been gone for 30 years Jewel"

"OK I get that I've been gone for a while but what's happened while I was gone?"

"the Shredder came back Jewel with a vengeance for a while O'Neil tech and the alliance fought against them but in the end we were reduced to what you see here"

"the president?"

"went out with Cody in the first real battle about 25 years ago"

"so where was I when I was found?"

"at alliance HQ"

"whoa that place was  _demolished_  what happened to it?"

"after we made our first major strike against the Shredder he struck back hard he destroyed the place by the time he was done only 25 people were left and that was only because we had somehow managed to escape"

"what about Leatherhead?"

"forced to make weapons for the Shredder he's tried to escape several times but is made an example each time and any and all rescue efforts have failed also he says the next time we see him we should kill him so that he is no longer making weapons for the enemy"

"OK so what's the plan of attack?"

"you aren't serious"

"I'm dead serious"

"Jewel you  _can't_  beat him we've tried and failed"

(smacks him) "have you learned  _nothing_  from me in all the time I taught you?"

"Jewel...there's more you see when we went up against him last time the Shredder, he, well he did something to us and any time we try to get close to his base we get horrible headaches and two people have even died because of this"

"so let me get a scan and figure out what's ailing you and then we can fight Shredder now just a minute I'm not saying it'll be easy in fact I'm expecting it to be very hard but at least we'll have a fighting chance with all the tech we have and once I get back I'll try and make sure this future never happens starting with taking care of Drego"

"I like that idea OK lets do it"

well they fight and win and Jewel goes back to her own time to hear Drego bragging

"with  _her_  out of the way I can take care of the rest of you no problem"

"hey Drego we're not finished yet if you want to get rid of me don't pit me against Shredder it's not very healthy for you  _or_  him"

and with that she beats Drego and the time septer disappears

"Jewel are you alright?"

"oh I'm fine just a bit ticked off right now" (sighs) "I need a workout"

"um you can't the training facility is down"

"get out of my way or suffer the consequences I'm so ticked off right now that it's all I can do to prevent myself from hurting any of you so I suggest you get out of my way clear?"

(nervously) "crystal"

he gets out of the way and Jewel goes to the elevator making sure it's clear before she speaks into it

"level b12"

she goes to the ultra secret training room that only she and president Bishop knows of and begins to relieve her stress in very creative ways after a few hours she goes up to the presidents office

"I hear you threatened some of your staff that's not like you"

"yea well going to an alternate future where essentially everyone I knew was dead or captured and the Shredder ruled all kind of puts you in a foul mood"

(sighs) "how many manikins were Shredder this time?"

"all but two of them"

"you  _really_  like to destroy property don't you?"

"hey it's not my fault Drego decided to send me to a future that has Shredder in charge after who knows how many times we've tried to destroy him for good if he wants me to face Shredder he's gonna pay the consequences I already took care of him but I still needed to relieve some stress and I wasn't about to take it out on my own men instead I looked for a way out if I hadn't gone to the hidden training room I would've destroyed plenty of furniture so which would you prefer furniture or training manikins"

(sighs) "the manikins but still they'll cost a lot of money"

"true but maybe we can get Cody to build them this time that way we know they'll last longer after all you  _know_  how hard I train even when I'm not seriously ticked off"

"OK I'll give him a call and see what he can do"

"OK in the meantime I think I'll do some perimeter patrols to make sure nothing serious is going on if you get three beeps go to hiding point beta and wait for further instructions"

"Right" (under breath) "I hate all these contingencies"

"like I do face it Mr. President you're life is constantly in danger because of who you are"

well things go according to plan and over the next few years there's peace


	3. Chapter 3

Bishop noticed Jewel spacing out

"is something the matter Jewel?"

"what oh no I'm just thinking of when I explained why I don't like anyone who uses any kind of drug to the turtles after I came back beat up handling a drunk"

"care to tell me what happened?"

"sure"

she delves into the past

_well this all started with me responding to a high speed chase_

_"OK so what's the deal with this guy?"_

_"he went to a bar and then decided to rob a bank in the middle of the day I've been chasing him since two blocks after the bank"_

_"did you just say he's drunk?"_

_"yes why"_

_"he's_ mine  _I'm shooting first chance I get" "_

_"what's so important about you getting a drunk?"_

_"you wouldn't understand"_

_and so they chase him for a good while and finally they stop him_

_"_ _freeze you're under arrest"_

_"I don't think so officer"_

_he runs_

_"OK that's it you're going down"_

_Jewel gives chase and finally catches up to him and tries to cuff him but he puts up a struggle finally though after a bit of fighting they finally put him in cuffs and take him to the station_

"and so once I got back I explained why I got hurt and why I hate drug users"

"you're family right?"

"exactly"


	4. Chapter 4

it had been a few years since real trouble had come and the people were getting lax even Jewel wasn't training as hard as she used to when trouble struck the president and a few dignitaries were supposedly murdered under Jewel's watch even though out of all of them she still trained the hardest

"it's my fault if I hadn't let the team get lax this would've never happened because we would've had an early warning system in place and could've gotten all the delegates to a safe location"

"what's all this then a chief of security officer blaming themselves for an attack they couldn't prevent even if they tried?"

"I could too have prevented it if I just had the proper security measures in place this would've never have happened"

"even though you knew of similar attack around the world that couldn't be stopped even though people tried?"

"what are you talking about what similar attacks?"

"what's this you haven't been informed about the attacks all around the world that are like this yet they can't be stopped"

"no I haven't and as chief of security for the president I normally get such updates"

"here's a detailed report of the other incidents"

he hands her the report which she reads and finds that even if her methods hadn't been lax there really wasn't much she could've done in fact if she had tried anything she most likely would've been killed she looked at the gurneys and sighed thinking of what her next move should be

"what now Jewel?"

"I'm not sure yet I'll let you know once I have a plan"

she gets to thinking and quickly thinks up a plan

"OK here's what we do we go to O'Neil tech and get some updated weapons for you guys I got my weapons updated the last time I visited him as I always do"

and so she calls O'Neil tech and alerts Sirling to their coming who then alerts Cody who alerts Starlee

"so what will it be today?"

"everyone but me needs to update their weapons"

"follow me then I have just the thing"

they go to the machine she and the turtles had used when they went into the future and needed weapons

"just think about your weapon and it makes it for you"

"I'll start"

he gets a new and improved gun

"all right next"

next up was John and he also got an updated gun one by one everyone updates their guns when Jewel stopped them from leaving

"wait we can't go yet"

"why not?"

"easy Mike, John you need Ninja weapons"

"you mean..."

"yup it's finally time for you to have your own weapons of Ninjitsu instead of just borrowing mine or using the training weapons"

John went back in and chose katanas while Mike chose a bo since they both felt they didn't have the right to have a weapon like their sensei

"OK now we're ready"

"so what's the next part of your brilliant plan?"

"the creeps made a mistake when they attacked the president I recently added a security measure that the president approved of basically I can track anyone who touches the president because of a special compound on his clothes because the president was definitely moved from his chair according to police reports"

"need any special equipment to track them?"

"no all I really need is a computer"

"follow me I know where you can get a computer with secured access"

she takes them to the computer Don and Cody used to get the group back home originally and Jewel manages to track the creep

"OK I have his location he's awaiting transport to the moon and then who knows where he'll go next"

well with the help of the police they stop the criminals before they leave for the moon

"who's our boss now?"

"I...don't know the council will decide that later right now we have a funeral to attend to"

well they attend the funeral but it was confusing they thought that it was closed casket because of the injuries what they didn't know was that all but one of the bodies had actually dissapeared right under the officers noses

(sighs) "goodbye Mr. President you'll be missed come on guys lets go home"

and so they go back to work not knowing that in the shadows there were some people watching them waiting to make their next move

"come on it's not safe to stay here I know of a place where we can stay"

and so they leave and go to one of the many bolt holes that have been in place for many years

"what now?"

"for now we stay in hiding it's not safe to reveal that we are alive yet"

"I just thought of something weren't we all supposed to meet with the Utrom's later today to discuss some weapons deal so that more peace keepers have weapons that would not kill anyone should it come to that"

(sighs) "our replacements will have to take care of that now"

"um how will your security detail handle this?"

"not sure though I'm betting that Jewel is blaming herself for this even though I  _deliberately_  kept this information from her so that she wouldn't go into overkill with security after so many years of peace and still fail as it is"

"so who does the explaining once this is all done?"

"guess I will since it was my idea"

suddenly they bump into Leatherhead who had decided to stay in the sewers for a few weeks to keep tabs on the surface from his old home and to also do some experiments that he felt were too dangerous to do on the surface

"Mr. President but how?"

"long story short not all of us were killed but we still had to fake our deaths for safety's sake now we're in hiding until all the members of the group come"

"but I thought all of them  _were_  caught"

"no just most of them the rest are on standby should the first team fail to report in at a specific time and place trust me I should know this because I've been studying the group for a while we need to set a trap without being the live bait at least initially"

"I'm by your side to the end"

in the meantime Jewel met up with the guardians and explained the situation to them

"we will allow you to help us protect the Utrom"

"OK John, Mike and I will be the primary team of protectors along side you the rest of my team will be secondary protectors should we fail their main job is to protect the new president but if something happens to us they will take over they don't have the training we do but it's the best plan I can come up with right now"

"OK but for the moment I think all of us will be in the same room together a kind of meet and greet I believe it's called"

"yup meet and greet plus it'll give me the chance to give the group their assignments because even though we have our usual places I do switch us up on occasion and we work in an area other than our own let's us know the entire building this way so it works and there are no complaints that I know of"

"how long is the meeting supposed to be?"

"you don't like the situation any more than I do, do you?"

"no I don't first we lose a lot of allies at once and then we have to meet with replacements that know nothing of the original terms and agreements"

"you forgot about the silence I know it's cliché for a cop to say it but I'm gonna say it"

they speak at the same time

"it's too quiet"

"I may just beef up security and have police on stand by because of this"

"and I will have my men also on stand by this situation is just too dangerous not to have full security measures in place"

"OK then once this meet and greet is done we go to our stations"

she arms her weapons

"for Bishop"

the meeting starts as planned but half way into it the rest of the group show their ugly faces

"for Bishop!"

"for Bishop!"

Well they start fighting and lo and behold most of those thought dead show up

"protect the Utrom at all cost"

"what...do you think...we're doing?"

"letting them slip past your guard"

he gets two enemies that the others failed to get finally though the battle was over and explanations were given

"you were  _alive_  and didn't  _tell_  me?"

"uh oh"

she goes into a rant that lasts a good hour until her temper is quelled enough that she listens to reason once more

"next time tell me that you have a plan and I'll be fine you may not think of me as a good actor but living with four mutant turtles teaches you to act as if nothing is wrong at times so trust me I know how to act"

"OK I made a minor mistake by not telling you but you have to admit not telling you gave us an edge this time because if you had known while you would've updated security for this visit you wouldn't have so many guards this close to the meeting location"

"you have a point but still I blamed myself for your death so next time to avoid any rants just tell me your plan and I  _might_  go along with it no problem"

"of course now don't you have a competition to go to?"

"no actually you see the nexus somehow found out about your death and decided not to enter us I would've been back in time for the conference but they felt I would not be able to handle it this year so they did not enter me or let me know the exact date so I could concentrate on getting the bad guys maybe in three years who knows"

well a year later trouble happens trouble of the invasion kind in an ally

"OK what now?"

"we need to form a resistance I don't know how exactly but we  _do_  need to form it if we don't Earth will go down without a fight now what do you say"

"we're with you all the way"

"OK O'Neil tech has some weapons that may be of some use plus we recently got the new Utrom weapons so if needed we can just freeze the enemy but any move we make must be swift and definitive no mistakes got it"

"got it"

they first decide to go to the sewers so that they could have a base of operations to work from plus that's where they meet up with Leatherhead, Bishop and a few others

"tell me you have a plan"

"I  _might_  have a plan but I'm not sure all I know is that we need a resistance"

"so  _this_  is the brilliant officer you were talking about she's pathetic"

"look I can't always think up a plan on the fly it takes  _time_  to think of good workable plans so give me some time to think OK?"

she eventually hatches a plan but two years later the one delegate had not given Jewel their trust and they made yet another stupid comment

"so the  _mighty_  rebel leader can't think of anything you're pathetic you know that all your plans have failed and we're no closer to freeing earth than we were two years ago"

"OK that's it I've had it with your comments you think you can do a better job at leading than me go ahead and try for a day but first I must tell everyone that you're the boss tomorrow sound good to you"

"yes tomorrow is fine"

the next day the delegate is in charge and they learn just how hard it is to lead a resistance especially one such as Jewel's because a lot of the waiting around is for information and most of the times when a plan fails it's because of the actions of others or because of a mole that the mission fails not because Jewel didn't have a good plan that was supposed to be fool proof

"OK I've learned my lesson you make the best leader out of all of us maybe even better than President Bishop"

"no she's just had more practice at stuff like this than I have"

"so what do we got?"

"OK from what I can tell camps Beta, Zeta, and Transoram mainly have Triceratons as well as Utrom's camps Alpha, Delta, and Kanetron have the rest of life in the city except one camp Victory that has any and all rebels alien or human it's essentially a death camp anyone who has gone in has never come out alive the security system seems simple at first sight but there's actually more to it than what most people think we have to get past the outer guards once that happens we have to get past several cameras that are cued to activate with motion if we manage to get past those without setting off alarms we have to deal with hidden traps that are so well hidden you have to be a guard to not activate them either that or have a prisoners uniform on with special cuffs and if you somehow manage to get past all that you have the inner guards at the security room to deal with and they first ask questions later if they are suspicious of you and even then you also have to handle automatic security alarms if security is breached in the security room so you have to fight all camp guards just to get out alive"

"I see well we certainly have our work cut out for us don't we?"

"yes we do"

"so time to destroy camp Victory"

"yup time for an attack on camp Victory"

"maybe we should hold off until we have more people I mean it's impossible to get to the camp so lets just wait"

"no those people have waited long enough for help and they're gonna get it... _tonight_ "

"but..."


	5. Chapter 5

they ignore the delegate and plan a raid for that night and the plan works they free camp Victory actually making it the new base of operations over time they free the other camps and eventually free earth though it took almost two years to do so and then once again they were invited to the battle nexus tournament

"leading a resistance is hard work I accept"

"so do we"

"very well I shall inform the Damio that you will be competing in three months"

"three months got it"

Gyogi leaves and July comes in

"so I'm in charge again aren't I?"

"yes you are but only when we leave and until we get back OK?"

"OK"

three months later they enter the battle nexus but this time John was taken out in the preliminaries so he was unable to move on to the second round the first real battle was Mike versus Jewel

"well looks like we're fighting each other"

"yup we're fighting each other"

"I'll try to go easy on your defeat"

"don't bother because I don't want sympathy what I want...is a battle"

she rushes Mike and they fight as it turned out they would be the last ones finished. 15 minutes later

"I...have you...on the...ropes Jewel..."

"don't...bet on...it Mike..."

they continue battle after quickly catching their breaths when the Gyogi decides to intervene

"if you can not finish this match soon you will both be disqualified"

"five minutes Gyogi just give us five minutes we're both pretty much at our limits if we're not done then you can disqualify us both"

as it turned out all they needed were three minutes because at the last moment Jewel gathered all the strength she had left and defeated Mike

"that...was...tough"

the next battle was halted until Jewel was checked out and OK'd by a physician

"let the next round begin"

Jewel makes it all the way to the top and faces Draximus's descendant Draxinus

"well well well I face off against Jewel one of my many greats grandfather enemy and at the same time ally"

"so you're Draximus's descendant eh well may the best warrior win"

Jewel wins the tournament that year but she always knew that there was a chance of her being beaten all it took was a good warrior that wasn't cocky and she could be defeated when she gets back wooden manikins fight her and her companions and win hours later

"where are we?"

"don't know Jewel"

"don't ask me"

they go out of there cells and grab their weapons and Jewel goes katanas on them when five others also appear and grab their weapons

"are you are captors?"

"no we were beaten by wooden manikins you?"

"same"

"who are you people?"

"well to my left is John, to my right is Mike and I am Jewel"

"Joy the V"

"Adam the V"

"Tora the V"

"Feragi the V"

"Ken"

"why do you call yourselves the V?"

"because we are descendants of others that have the same name duh"

"wait your descendants of acalites aren't you?"

"don't know what you're talking about"

"never mind"

well they meet the tribunal and that's where Jewel surprised everyone except John and Mike

"and your president in New York Jewel Mike and John"

"never... _ever_...threaten the president"

she changes her swords into nunchucks

"unconceivable that you can change your weapon"

"I know a scientist who made this for me"

"the scientist wouldn't happen to be a turtle would it?"

"how do you know of them"

"we met them years ago"

"fine then I'll just attack you instead"

well they learn much but the heralds won once again but this time out of eight six survived and went to New York instead of just four unfortunately they happened to land on Bishop


	6. Chapter 6

"would whoever is on top of me get off please?"

"sure once all the others are off of me"

they untangle themselves and Jewel explains everything to Bishop

"I see I may have just the location for you guys"

"thank you Mr. President"

they go to their new headquarters but the others are  _not_  impressed

" _this_  is where we're staying now"

"this doesn't look like much"

"yea I thought you were supposed to have some high tech place to bunk should something happen not a dump"

"watch and learn"

she goes to what looks like an ordinary garage opener and punches in a code and boom it all opens up to reveal a high tech base that can monitor anything at any time plus it was a better option than risking the lair which was still in full use

"OK I spoke too soon it seems"

"exactly this place has been operational for months but we haven't had a need for it until now it's one of the backup plans should something happen and we have to get the president out of the alliance headquarters but can't leave New York"

"so now what?"

"we start preparing for what the tribunal feared the most the return of the one true Shredder the original Oroku Saki come let us train"

over time they prepare and eventually fight the original Shredder with some unexpected friends

"hey guys you'll never believe who I found"

"Tora the V"

"and Adam the V"

then the tribunal showed up

"the tribunal!"

"yes we are alive and this time we must aid you acalites in any way we can otherwise you will fall"

"yes it is time for the final battle against the one true Shredder our ally turned enemy Oroku Saki"

"I have my men ready"

"the Justice Force is with you all the way"

"OK than it's time to stop talking and start fighting squads Beta Zeta and Zulana have the main sector squads Alpha Omega and Delta have the other sector the rest of us have to spread out and search the city one block at a time and hope that it is not too late"

"what do we do if we should either fail our mission or encounter resistance?"

"full scale retreat from the area and you have to come up with your own plan Delta is in charge of all groups in his sector Beta is in charge of the rest"

"right"

"I shall accompany Delta"

"and I shall accompany Beta"

(mimes) "I shall accompany a group of the justice force"

"I shall accompany Bishop"

"then it's settled once we're completely ready we meet at what used to be alliance headquarters and make our final stand there"

they do so and win but at a heavy price the tribunal was truly destroyed

"the tribunal...destroyed"

"they sacrificed themselves for us Jewel continue your attack"

"a little help here"

"striking shadow wind"

the attack is proven successful

"I've been waiting to do that for a  _long_  time now"

"less talk more fighting please"

they eventually beat the Shredder at his own game

"finally I thought he would  _never_  die but still the price of victory was too high"

"yes but their sacrifice was not in vain they died to save us and the world and they succeeded in that goal earth is safe once again and we can go on to live our normal lives"

"so who's up for a celebration breakfast I haven't eaten since Tuesday"

they all realize that they were hungry

"the meals on me I know of a place that we can eat that won't make a big fuss of who I am but we have to go incognito because to get to the place we have to go through heavily populated areas that  _will_  make a big fuss about who I am"

"those 'outings' of yours right"

"yes it's so nice to have a break every now and then"

"did you at least have your emergency beacon just in case?"

"yes though I disguised it as a cell phone which as you know is still used every now and then"

"as long as you have the proper security precautions in place I'm fine with solo outings but if this restaurant is as good as you say I might just join you every now and then after all watching you and making sure everything is secure in your absence can take it's toll on the body"

everyone dresses as if they're just ordinary civilians and go to the bar in a semi run down area

"you know not being immediately recognizable has it's advantages"

"plus we don't really have need of our weapons"

"the downside is that a lot of illegal trade goes on in here and there's not much we can do about it unless we decide to tip off the police we can't take any action"

"than lets be  _extra_  observant today because I see trouble if anything escalates"

she pointed to triceratons and another alien race that could be ruthless if provoked the triceratons had improved immensely over the years but the other species hadn't and if anyone of them caused even the  _slightest_  trouble with the other the consequences could be disastrous


	7. Chapter 7

"I can safely get us out if need be"

"maybe but every now and then a bar fight breaks out because of being too drunk if that happens we use a duck and cover plan and then well why do you think I've covered bruises before"

"OK I think you and I are going to have a little talk about what you can and can't do in this place"

"hey not my fault they started it and attacked me the owner even reported the incidents and said I acted purely out of self defense since I couldn't escape the fights"

"fine but we're still gonna have a talk"

"lets eat it's been a while for all of us"

they order when something unexpected happens that causes a fight to break out a triceraton officer coming to earth for some intense alien police training came in severely injured with the eager alien race that normally got into a fight against the triceratons right behind him laughing

"that oughta teach you to stay away from our area triceraton you guys have no right to even  _be_  on earth after what you did to it over 100 years ago"

"we've changed since then...and earth recognizes...our changes...we have just as much right...to be here... as you do"

"as if"

(whispers) "I don't know how much more I can take of this"

"don't do anything that's an order"

"well I'm calling for an ambulance soon if the owner doesn't"

as it turned out the owner had called for an ambulance and police as soon as he saw the injured triceraton officer and the alien race behind the officer

"I'm warning you the police are on the way and they don't take kindly to an officer being injured I'm sure they'll want to question you oh and an ambulance is also on the way I just hope the officer can last that long"

"he won't"

the triceratons immediately gather around the injured officer right before he's killed but unfortunately so did a few off duty human officers which meant the aliens wanted to fight everyone in the bar that was triceraton or human so that meant that Bishop and the others got involved  _real_  quick

"so much for getting out if a fight breaks out"

"we'll pay for all damages once this is over"

"stop talking...and start fighting"

"a little help over here"

"no...can...do"

well once the police arrive things calm down considerably and all is easily explained and the alien race that started the fight were arrested and the triceraton officer was taken to the hospital where it was later reported that after a few days rest he'd be cleared for duty

"OK we  _really_  need to have a talk about what goes on in that bar and what you can and can't do when there it was too dangerous we could've been easily busted and who knows what would've happened then"

"I can't control what happens there Jewel I'm sorry"

"Mr. President that is the third time I almost lost you how do you think that makes me feel"

"well I've almost lost you at least fifty times they only know of one that lasted for five months what about the other times you went missing without me knowing about it before hand the last time it happened I thought you were dead for about three hours because of the blood in your room then you contacted me and let me know that someone had been after me but decided to get to me through you and you got hurt in the fight secretly arrested the creep and then got yourself to the hospital for medical treatment and that it was the first time in several hours that you had a chance to use a vid phone"

"OK for the record part of that is because my gauntlet was broken and the hospital system had gone weird so it took fifteen tries to connect to you and even then I made sure it was short just in case of another power failure"

"you have a point though the one that lasted almost six years..."

"one year" (Jewel) "well almost four years considering I didn't come home until you went to the battle nexus Mr. President"

"point taken"

(yawns) "can we talk more about this tomorrow not only did we skip out on meals but we've also skipped out on sleep as well"

"we have hotel rooms secured we'll all be going home tomorrow but tonight (yawns) I think we'll all have a nice long sleep"

(yawns) "yea goodnight"

(yawns) "I have" (yawns again) "first watch"

"no you're going to bed like I am July can take over the night shift this time we've all been without sleep for too long (yawns) we can't think straight so we're pretty much useless right now"

well the five acalites that weren't security officers got a taxi to their hotel and all of them slept a good eight hours and then the four alliance people decided to go into a private meeting room to talk

"from what I saw that place is not safe for anyone to be in at any time much less you what if you're seriously hurt huh how will you explain to the authorities why the president of the galactic council was in a bar I'm sorry but the risk is just too high"

"I know but you also know that the job has been stressful lately"

"to the point of risking your life and cover?"

"no but..."

"look I'm not too keen on plan making like John and Jewel are but what would happen if you were seriously hurt or killed where would your men be the council be did you think about that"

"no but maybe I should have as it was for ten years since there was no proof of my death all you had was a temporary president and she kept you for that fact and that fact alone"

"actually she was all set to replace us but something happened that changed her mind"

several years before

_"I can't believe this we're out of a job and all because someone decided to take the president"_

_"I don't like it either John but we must accept the fact that we're out of a job now"_

_"maybe we can become security guards someplace else they have to know that we're good if we protected the president"_

_"maybe I can get my old security chief job back at the nearby bank"_

_"and I can always get a job at the station as an officer I've always helped them out even when I went to work for the president"_

_and so they parted ways when only a few days later they were at a convention that the new president was at and she was going strong everyone liked her and her security guys weren't too bad when trouble struck a few aliens that didn't like the idea of a female president tried to kill her and while her men were doing good they were quickly getting out numbered_

_"protect the president"_

_"I'm all over it"_

_"hey uglies eat lead"_

_and so they started to fight and with their help they actually win the fight once it was over the president came over to them_

_"thank you for saving my life"_

_"it was no problem ms president"_

_"still I feel like I should thank you somehow"_

_"it was nothing we had to do it all the time when we were with president Bishop"_

_"you were some of president Bishop's security detail?"_

_"yes I'm Jewel president Bishop's chief of security that's John my second in command and the one that's talking to officers is Mike while he doesn't exactly have a high rank he's one of the best people we had and he worked with John and I more often than not in protecting the president which made some people jealous"_

_" I see how about you three come to my office early tomorrow morning and we'll have a talk about you coming on to my team as top security officers I'm sure my men won't mind"_

_her security chief walks over_

_"I definitely don't mind if Jewel takes over my job she's one of the best fighters I've seen and that's saying something in fact all of them have my personal approval plus I will give any aid I can including making sure the men understand why the chain of command has had a change even if I must give a lecture multiple times"_

_and so the next day the three met with the president and became part of the security team with Jewel as security chief John second in command and Mike not in a high position but helping Jewel and John often_

present day

"and so that's how we came to be part of her security detail because we proved we had what it takes"

"maybe but still it might be best if we think of a plan before I go there again"

"no kidding I'd feel  _much_  better if we had an actual plan of what happens if something happens to you while in the bar"

"same here"

"I'm with them sir"

"fine lets start planning then"

well they eventually come up with a decent plan which all of them are happy with


	8. Chapter 8

"now that we have that settled Bishop and I have a meeting to attend to"

"it isn't one of those long boring meetings is it?"

"got it in one"

(sighs) "I've got the bottom five floors"

"I've got the rest"

"no you have the middle and July has the top I think it's high time that we include her in our job after all she's been covering for us when we go to the tournament for long enough that I trust her with  _most_  of our secrets she's not going to the lair until  _I_ say so understood"

"yes sir"

well three days later Bishop and Jewel came back with Jewel looking just a little dirtier than normal

"whoa what happened to you?"

"had to swim about five different times went digging three oh yea and stopped about 20 assassination attempts"

"whoa you've been busy haven't you?"

"you have  _no_  idea how busy I've been it's not easy to protect the president especially one targeted by some of the worst alien assassins known to man kind (sighs) lets just say that this will be the first night I'll sleep peacefully in a while"

well soon after there is another fight and Jewel decides to use the special attack that she had recently used against the Demon Shredder and had kept it in reserve for just such an occasion as she could do that special attack many years before she had to and she had to again because it appears that some of the Demon Shredders powers do not easily fade thus causing another battle

"striking shadow wind" (attacks and fails) "OK guys they're stronger this time my special attack has no affect on them"

"OK maybe we need a plan b"

"too late duck"

it becomes a full fledged retreat later at a secure base

"OK I've fought assassins swam across multiple rivers and been severely wounded multiple times and now you're saying that we just give up thanks to our retreat?"

"it's called a strategic retreat and it's used by us if we need to escape to form a plan b we'll continue the fight but first we need a solid plan"

"OK how about this we go out and defeat that guy?"

(snorts) "good luck with that what we're dealing with is a demon and they don't die so easily in fact we thought him destroyed but some of his army survived and he's semi revived now so we have to fight him again and hopefully win this time"

"that's it I'm out of here"

Jewel locks her in though

"sorry July but that's not possible however something else is because I  _might_  have a plan but I need specific supplies first"

"you mean she..."

"yes she's passed all my tests come on lets go"

she opens a hidden hatch and goes down the others follow and a few minutes later they're in the lair

"what is this place?"

"it's known as the lair and this is where we have a lot of supplies you wouldn't normally get OK John could you get me box A-795-X-4610?"

"sure"

"Mike take July to storage space Alpha and collect the box and the one remote in there you know the one that's only accessible by climbing the rope"

"OK but July is doing the rope climbing"

"what about you?"

"I have a few supplies I need to get myself we have one hour understood?"

"yes sir"

and with that they split up an hour later they gathered at the spot they split up from

"OK now what?"

"now we go to a special warehouse that is always kept in reserve for just such an occasion hopefully the police haven't attempted to fight the demon Shredders forces however to defeat him I needed the supplies I asked for"

"so what exactly are these parts for anyways you said it was one of Donatello's unfinished projects that no one ever completed because it didn't feel right"

"after he fought against the demon Shredder himself he started to build a weapon that could possibly defeat him should he somehow managed to either survived or be revived by the mystics but a few years into it he had no inspiration, desire or ability to complete it he died a few weeks after he decided not to finish the project"

"how did he die?"

"in battle against some purple dragons who wanted to revive the foot traditions in fact all of them died in the warehouse because it exploded"

"so what exactly are we going to do?"

"simple we finish what Don started" (cracks fingers) "and we finish it now"

"the president?"

"made sure he was safe before we retreated"

"let's do this"

and so they finish the weapon after many years of it sitting around and finally the cannon is finished and Jewel explains things

"oh yea when we got back before we fought the demon Shredder I built special guns I think they might come in handy now Mike, July since John and I will be handling the cannon you two can have the guns to watch our backs"

three days later they finally finish the demon Shredder once and for all years go by and there is peace one day John decides to wake up Jewel since she was late and never missed her shift even if she was dead tired the only way she would miss her shift was by direct presidential order, doctors orders or...he didn't really even go there but when he saw Jewel laying there with a sword in her chest one that the foot used he knew then what had happened he informed the president of what had transpired and then with police help tracked down those who would try to restart the foot clan put them in jail on the charge of murder and gave Jewel a proper memorial

"I don't know if I'll be as good as you Jewel but I'll give it my best I promise"

Mike is promoted to second in command and over the years they do good work eventually the president died of old age but so did John Mike had died a few years earlier from the flu and a new president was chosen but they were careful about who was in there security detail because they had learned from Bishop that you should choose wisely and people that you know will stand by you to the bitter end if need be and considering that they were the president for the galactic council it was needed more often than not and if the security officers weren't looking for a missing president the president was looking for the missing security officers and for some odd reason that happened more often than when Bishop had been the president maybe because they had taken a page out of Jewel's book and was very protective of the president and thus the enemy made them disappear more often than not


End file.
